In Another Life
by LesBoredGuy
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Gideon Gleeful Isn't finding much forgiveness in the hearts of the townspeople. He is an outcast with no friends or place where he belongs in Gravity Falls. This all changes when one day Gideon wakes up to find himself in a Gravity Falls that's not quite the same as the one he fell asleep in. post series (inspired by Reverse Falls)
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Don't own Gravity Falls.

Authors Note: Hello everyone this is my first posted fan-fiction. So please read and review. Let me know what you think. I can't lie I have been wanting to try my hand at reverse falls for a long time but I never thought I would do it. Hope you enjoy my interpretation.

Prologue

Weirdmageddon was over. The Pines twins had returned home and all instances of the almost apocalypse were to be treated as if it never happened. At least that was the way it was supposed to be.

Lil' Gideon Gleeful had made the noble decision to allow what he thought was his would be girlfriend/love of his life Mabel Pines to return to her brother and save the world, of course he came to accept that those feelings of love were unrequited. One would think he at least would be seen as a hero for the sacrifice he had made but once that bus left and a certain amount of normalcy (as normal as gravity falls can get at least) set in, he has sorely mistaken.

(Line Break)

Having ex-prison inmates as your only friends left a lot to be desired, If Gideon was being honest with himself.

"Hey Boss, Did that kid look at you funny? Because I could take care of him for you" Ghost Eyes declared.

While admittedly Gideon had originally only became acquainted with the philosophical ex-detainee due to his personal need to have some muscle as back up in the big house, he had grown to rely on him as his only real form of social interaction.

"That is mighty nice of you Ghost Eyes to fight for my honor, but it is unnecessary at this time" I replied. The burly man backed down without much of a fuss, muttering something to himself.

Today has not exactly been the best day for li'l ol' me, but neither has the past two months really. You see the problem that comes with saving a town you tried to destroy quite a few times, is that people don't really forget about how you tried to destroy them. The mayor had decided to exonerate me of my prison sentence, seemingly to allow the town a chance at starting fresh. After Weirdmageddon, the people of Gravity Falls didn't have much of an interest in talking to me anymore. Adults and children would never say it to my face, but they would whisper words like "traitor", "fraud", "conman" amongst themselves. I guess I couldn't really fault them, after all they were true. I sold them out to Bill for power and at the prospect achieving the admiration of my darling Mabel, but when it came down to it I couldn't subject my Mabel to such a horrendous world Bill offered.

Right now I walk down the streets, Ghost Eyes beside me, on my way home wondering what to do, some were forgiving but those that were, didn't wish to be around me for very long. That Wendy girl who I bumped into a few times trying to steal Stan's shack would try to make small talk with me, out of pity I reckon, but it would usually get awkward and she would excuse herself. I appreciated it but I knew that she was just trying to be nice.

I'm 13 years old now, my birthday was last week, and I didn't see much of a reason to celebrate. My father had gone back to being a cars salesman, and with my rehabilitation he didn't have to worry about me drafting him in one my terrible schemes. We tried to reconcile but we never seemed to be able to cross that bridge, so we mostly ignored each other. As for my Mother she was exactly the same, it seems that her condition was the one constant in my life, shaking and muttering nonsense to herself, she was a stark reminder of a past I have spent the last two months trying to ignore. "Mom"…. I begin to get lost in thoughts of the past, when suddenly I feel something bump into me.

"Ouch. Hey! Like watch where you're going" I heard in a very distinct valley girl voice.

After regaining my balance, I immediately recognized who it was. Pacifica Northwest, It was well known she had recently gone through a financial down size and was probably not in the best of moods. She also hadn't been seen much around town after the pines left.

"Well. Aren't you going to say sorry? It's rude to knock a girl down without apologizing" she yelled while lying on the sidewalk. Witnesses were giving me the death eye, wondering if I was up to no good.

"Why I'm mighty sorry" I exclaimed with nervousness. I snapped my fingers for Ghost Eyes to put her back on her feet. After composing herself Pacifica dusted herself off and looked at me with a squint.

"Hey. Like, you look familiar. Aren't you that kid I met when…" She grew silent realizing the moment she remembered was during Bills reign of terror. For her and no doubt most, she preferred not to think about it. Right now we both sort of looked down, and remained silent. Thankfully she broke the ice.

"Like, so why do you have white hair and skin?" Pacifica questioned

At first I was frozen, thinking she was trying to mock my looks. Thankfully I realized due to the look of nervousness on her face that Pacifica Northwest was actually just trying to talk to me?

"Why I reckon I was born with it, I mean I've had it as long as I could remember" I replied quickly. Hoping that the answer wasn't so weird it would scare her off. This is the longest I've spoken to someone my age in two weeks. In fact, this is the longest I've spoken to Ms. Northwest ever.

"Like wow, you were born with it, I just thought it was part of your whole psychic kid scam you did at your big tent" Pacifica said with an obvious mental face palm. It seemed she was trying and failing to ease herself into the conversion.

"Well Ms. Northwest, I….ah….assure you I'm a changed man, yes siree" I said with a stutter. I knew that she wasn't trying to attack me; it was just a slip of the tongue.

"Please! Don't call me Ms. Northwest…..That's my mothers' name" She replied with seemingly a sense of sadness in her eyes. I knew that the poor girl didn't get a long with her parents very much these days. It seems I had unknowingly struck a nerve.

"Why of course, forgive me miss" I said immediately. Why did it seem like having a regular conversation like a normal person was so impossible? I mentally kicked myself; I should leave this poor girl alone and get back to what I was doing. I think the girl saw my mental anguish and proceeded to say something.

"Ugh, I can't seem to do anything right, I'm sorry, I just wish I could leave this town!" she exclaimed while running away seemingly crying. I was shocked and didn't know what to do when suddenly I heard one of the townspeople say "what's the rich girl crying about now, doesn't her daddy give her enough already, oh wait! probably not". I recognized the person as was one of Pacifica's rich friends from before Weirdmageddon. Ah I see now, after her parents' financial loss, her family was now a laughing stock in the world her parent's desired to be in so badly. They probably vented their frustration out on her.

I couldn't stomach these people anymore; I simply relieved Ghost eyes of his duty and quickly walked home by myself. Ran straight to my room, closed the door, and lied down in my bed. From that point I simply pondered about what future a 13 year old crook like me could have in this town. Wishing I could change the mistakes I had made. Maybe in another life Gideon could have been a good kid. Maybe in another life Gideon would not have ruined his family's life. Maybe in another life he wouldn't have tried to hurt Dipper and Mabel. Maybe in another life he would not have thrown in his lot with a demon. Maybe in another life he would not have allowed himself to be consumed by the power of that blue rock he had found in the river or the journal he found in the tree next to it. Maybe in another life he would not have been a conman. The last desire that came to my mind was that maybe in another life Pacifica and I could have been friends. Tears ran down my cheek and I couldn't stop them. I cried so much that my eyes began to redden and hurt. After Weirdmageddon, Life was supposed to start fresh but the reality was there was no starting over. Gideon Gleeful and made his bed and he was now lying in it. Eventually sleep began to overtake me and I was awake to the world no longer.

(Line Break)

When I began to wake a light was glaring right into my eye. "Doggone it" I whispered to myself. Sleeping right now felt like my only real sanctuary these days. I tightened my eyes to keep the light out, and tried to prolong the inevitable reality that I would have to face this town again. Everyday came with the same sense of dread that I couldn't avoid.

My sight blurred as I began to open my eyes only for them to witness something out of the ordinary. Gone was my traditional white painted ceiling of my room, only for it to be replaced by what could only be described a planks of wood being held by a wooden beam. "What in tarnation!?" I exclaimed in a soft whisper. It was at this moment, that I had thought maybe I had fallen asleep in the wrong house.

The room I was in was wall to wall wood. I noticed another bed lay across from me with colorful posters plastered all over the wall next to it. Suddenly the sheets on the bed across from me began to move. I was stuck in fear of what could pop out of those sheets, when suddenly the sheets fell to reveal what was underneath them. I saw a girl with strangely familiar long blonde hair wearing a colorful pajama shirt rise slowly from her bed and looked straight at me with sleepy eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke in a tired voice with a soft smile.

"Good morning Gideon. Did you have a bad dream?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Gravity Falls**

 **Authors Note:** Although I would have liked my first story to get a little more attention. I am thankful to the few of you who decided to read this. This marks the real beginning of what I hope to be a sort of redemption story for Gideon. My first chapter was a little rough so I hope this one is a little better to read. Be sure to read and review and tell me what you think.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Day**

"Good morning Gideon. Did you have a bad dream?"

The girl across from him seemed absolutely angelic with her cheerful smile, staring at him as if she had known him her whole life. Gideon was stunned not only by her question but by this entire scenario to say the least. Before he could say anything a chill ran down his spine, making him realize the unnoticed cold inside the room that his blankets had previously protected him from. His teeth began to chatter, which seem to upset the stranger in the room with him.

"Jeez, no wonder you're awake so early. It's like a yeti cave in here" The girl exclaimed in a tired voice. As she got out of her bed and walked over to Gideon's side of the room.

The girl then yanked the blankets lying on his bed and wrapped it around Gideon. Gideon's shaking body began to ease as the blankets started to warm him.

"Man, How many times am I gonna have to tell Uncle Bud to stop being so cheap with the heat" She told Gideon at eye level, as the girl began to ruffle his hair playfully.

It was at this moment that Gideon got a good look at the girl who was being so friendly to him. She seemed around his age, had a pretty face, long blond hair and was wearing a big rainbow colored shirt that went down to her knees. Shock struck him as he finally recognized the mystery girl standing before him, it was Pacifica Northwest. The girl he had seen so emotionally distraught just the day before. It was at this moment that Gideon also recognized the room he was in; it was Dipper and Mabel's room inside The Mystery Shack. Of course he hadn't been in it since that time he picked the lock to their room to try to get inside and steal the deed to the shack (not that Stan let him get far, for when he immediately set foot inside Stan grabbed him and chucked him like a football). Gideon was about to ask Pacifica why they were both here, when suddenly they both heard a voice yelling from downstairs.

"Kids! Come get some breakfast"

"Coming Uncle Bud! See you downstairs Gideon" Pacifica cheered as she opened the door and ran downstairs in a rush.

Now that Pacifica had left, Gideon was now left alone with his thoughts. "What in Sam hill is going on?" Gideon exclaimed. Why was he sleeping in The Mystery Shack? Why wasn't he Home? Why was Pacifica sleeping in the same room as him? And did she just say "Uncle Bud"? Gideon got out of bed resisting the need to keep the blanket draped around him in the cold room. He looked around and saw posters hanging on the wall next to the bed he was sleeping in, they mostly consisted of Hollywood westerns he had never seen and western landscapes. It was strange, for even though Gideon came from Middle America he never had much affinity for that culture, to him the native speak of that place was the only useful thing about it as it made his cons easier to sell (most people found it adorable when a 12 year old spoke that way) ; in fact he usually was embarrassed about it when his father brought it up.

The surprises weren't stopping there for when Gideon got a view of himself in the mirror, he saw that his big showman hair was gone and was replaced by short more traditional looking locks. Thankfully his hair and skin were still the same pasty white color it had always been (He may not always like it but right now he needed something familiar). Where things took a turn for the ultra weird was the change in his body shape. Gone was a lot of the baby fat on his stomach and cheeks and in its' place was a body on the slimmer side with only a little fat in the stomach area, though he was still on the short end on the height spectrum. He was also no longer in his traditional blue suit he had fallen asleep in (At the time he was so upset he hadn't bothered to change out of it); instead his body was clothed in a plain black shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle" He cried. "What happened to my body?" Gideon was starting to hyper ventilate. What was going on? How did he get here? It seemed that Gideon had somehow been dropped into some kind of pocket dimension or something. That thought worried him as the last time he was involved in a pocket dimension he was a prison keeper but that was with Bill and Gideon knew Bill was dead. Theories were beginning to run through his head when suddenly he heard Pacifica call for him.

"Hurry up Gideon, or I'm gonna eat all of the pancakes"

The interruption of his thoughts allowed Gideon to collect himself. Right now Gideon figured it was best to head down stairs and play along with whatever it was that was happening. "Oh please don't let this get any weirder"

…

"Uncle Bud, could we please fix the heater? Gideon was shaking like crazy"

"I know its bad Hon; I promise I'll buy a better heater soon. I just need one of my ideas to pay off"

"I know Uncle; it's just that I'm worried. Gideon almost looked like a ghost this morning"

As Gideon was walking through the living room he could hear a conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Like a Ghost?! I hope my boy ain't catching something" When hearing this Gideon could only assume the person Pacifica was talking to was his father. After all, if this world had another Pacifica than logically it must have another version of his father. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by two happy faces.

"Hey Gideon, took ya long enough. Come on lets eat" Pacifica told him giddily. She quickly ran up to him, grabbed his hand (which caused him to have a slight blush) and proceeded to pull him to the kitchen table. After he sat down, a plate of pancakes were slapped down in front of him by his father for his consumption.

"Here you go son, I'm mighty sorry about your room, for the time being I'll have Soos try to get our old heater to hold us over" Bud relayed to Gideon in an apologetic tone. Despite Pacifica's' drastic change in look, Bud seem to look exactly the same, which made Gideon slightly less uncomfortable.

"Um…sure dad…. Whatever you say….It's no problem" Gideon replied sheepishly.

"Thank you son for being so patient right now" Bud responded in relief. Right now Gideon was feeling surreal, His father was actually talking to him, something he hadn't experienced in what felt like forever.

The three of them began to eat their breakfast in peace. Gideon mostly ate his pancakes in silence while his father and Pacifica chatted away. This whole situation didn't seem real to Gideon and maybe it wasn't after all if Bill could make world's that were fake who's to say this one wasn't fake too. As breakfast was finished Bud began to get up from the table and collect everyone's plates.

"Kids I need you both to help in the shop today" Bud instructed.

"Consider it done Mr. Gleeful. Come on lets go Gideon" Pacifica replied, While grabbing Gideon's hand again.

Gideon allowed Pacifica to drag him around due to the fact she seemed to know what was going on more than he did. Gideon noticed that the status of his relationships were different here (wherever here was). His father for instance seemed to be on speaking terms with him. Pacifica was an anomaly, She seemed to treat him like a sibling, she did call his father Uncle, How was that possible? It makes no sense for them to somehow be related? Not getting the answers to these continuous questions was beginning to frustrate him.

…

Pacifica had him wait outside the room (presumably their room) as she changed clothes to get ready for the day. When she was done she came out in pink and white jacket/pants reminiscent of 80's attire with her hair being held up in a ponytail with a scrunchie.

"Your turn Gideon, When your done come down to the shop" she explained to him as she went back downstairs.

As Gideon looked around for clothes through what seemed to be his closet (as it was the only one with boy clothes in the room); A simple black hoodie with a blue vest and white shorts was the most he could do. He looked in the mirror one last time, despite today's strangeness and his clothes being a far cry from his usual attire he quite liked how he looked in that mirror.

…

Despite this world's changes, The Mystery Shack was shockingly the same as the one he remembered but with new ownership that owner seemingly being his father. Pacifica was talking to someone he was unfamiliar with; the gentlemen she was speaking to was nerdy looking with glasses and was standing behind the counter.

"How busy is it looking today Robbie?"

"Well Pacifica, it's been pretty quiet, so you might not have much to do today"

Gideon was simply idly playing with the big souvenir globe while they spoke. He was a stranger in this world regardless how well they seem to know him he felt he shouldn't bring attention to himself.

"Hey Pacifica, What's up with the little boss?" Robbie whispered into Pacifica's ear. "He hasn't said word to me all morning"

…

Pacifica was stumped by Robbie's question. She too had started to notice her best friends' strange behavior this morning. He said almost nothing during breakfast and hadn't really spoken to her very much over the course of the last few hours, which was massively out of the ordinary. At first she thought Gideon might have been sick but he hasn't even coughed or sneezed at all this morning.

"I don't know Robbie its weird. He's not even wearing his favorite hat this morning….and he hasn't popped out the journal once" She replied quietly.

"Well maybe you should pry it out of him. You know you're the only person he really tells what's bothering him" Robbie recommended.

…

Gideon figured they were talking about his weird behavior considering how quiet they were while talking. Regardless of the reality he was living people always whispered about him. He began to delve into his thoughts ignoring those around him. As he finally allowed himself to think the real question he has been wondering, "What is going on?" "Bill Cipher must be involved" these were his first thoughts. But that was impossible as he recalled earlier, Bill was dead. In times like these Gideon would have pulled out his journal, to figure out whatever anomalies he bumped into and experienced or studied to gain power in Gravity Falls but after Weirdmageddon those Journals were long gone; "burnt to a crisp" was how Dipper described it to him. Remembering Dipper made Gideon realize the clothes he was wearing right now, which he felt nice in not too long ago, seemed pretty reminiscent of the male twin. "Am I perhaps living Dipper's life" he thought. Wouldn't that mean Mabel was his sister and Stan his Uncle but that was impossible because that obviously wasn't happening right now.

…

Pacifica noticed her friend was lost in deep thought so she figured she would go grab his hat from his room and give it to him, in an attempt to get him out of his slump this morning. After grabbing it from under his bed and running back downstairs, she called his name a couple of times to get his attention with no response. So she did what she always did when she wanted his attention she slapped his hat on his head and ruffled his hair, she knew he only hated it due to her being slightly taller than him but she always thought his flustered face was cute.

"Come on Gideon Lighten up, you've been so moody today" She told him. At first he oddly flinched from her touch, but eventually pulled himself together and responded.

"I'm sorry…mi…..Pacifica, I guess I just didn't sleep well and I'm tried" He replied in a nervous tone.

Now she knew something was wrong. Gideon always called her Paz and never Pacifica unless the situation was serious. Traditionally Gideon was always their supporting her, so if something was bothering him, she knew she had to help.

"Gideon you know if something's wrong you can tell me" she said as she put her hand out to place on his shoulder. When she saw that he flinched again from her touch, she began to worry even more. Gideon took off his hat and looked at it like he had never seen it before. Suddenly Gideon excused himself from the shop and said he needed to run up stairs to "check something". Leaving Pacifica to wonder what was going on in that boy's head this morning.

…

Gideon was rummaging through the upstairs room (his room) looking for what he knew had to be here. "The Journal has to be a constant" he told himself. When Pacifica gave him that pine tree hat he knew that the journal had to be here too. This world for whatever reason while different had some constants among its changes. If he was in some life similar to Dipper's with his signature hat then Dipper's journal must be here too. Gideon looked under his bed and dug into the very back until he found what he was looking for, but was shocked to see it wasn't journal #3 but Gideon's' own Journal #2. Right now he didn't want to question this change. Instead he skimmed through the book to find something to help him but was in for the shock of his life when upon reading he realized that most of the entries weren't the same as the ones in his journal back in his home dimension.

"What is this place?!" he yelled. Right when he was about to throw the journal in frustration he found what he was looking for. "So You Woke Up in a Parallel Universe" the section title read. Gideon hastily read to find anything that could help him when he thankfully found exactly that. "If one day you wake up in a world you are unfamiliar with than this is because some mystical being or item has brought you there" he read. But why he thought. "The reason for this will have to be investigated personally as the catalyst for these scenarios are case by case" the section ended. Gideon was baffled there was nothing else on the page.

"That's it!?" He yelled. What was Gideon supposed to do now? He couldn't deal with this anymore. He began to lower himself while leaning on the wall of the room and sat on the floor with hands to his face in frustration. He sat there for ten minutes before the door to the room creaked open.

"Hey Gideon, Are you ok?" It was Pacifica; she must have wondered why he hadn't come back yet. Right now Gideon was so distraught that he simply kept his face buried in his hands. Suddenly he felt them be removed from his face. Pacifica had gotten on her knees to look at him face to face and spoke.

"You know, you once told me that friends could tell each other anything" She suddenly did something that almost made Gideon have a heart attack, She hugged him.

"I don't know if you're sick or just had some nightmare that's bothering you but its ok. You know I'm here for here" she whispered in his ear. Gideon's hands were to his sides right now, he didn't know if he should reciprocate this hug. He didn't know this Pacifica and he wasn't sure if pretending to be her Gideon was the best course of action. Regardless of what he did from here on out there was one thing he had to admit, this hug felt really nice.


End file.
